


my time with you

by winter_mao_flower



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It's really just fluff, M/M, White Day, nayuren and riowata are mentioned, no beta we die like god intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower
Summary: that cute expression on reon's face during valentine's day...kenta didn't forget it. nor did he forget about reon's quiet request of returning his love on white day.
Relationships: Misono Reon/Satozuka Kenta
Kudos: 9





	my time with you

“Reon, wake up. You have classes today.” Kenta gently shook Reon, who buried himself deeper into the blankets. “...Reon.”

His boyfriend turned to face him- half of his face under the blanket. Kenta understood why. Reon didn't like the cold and today was...an oddly cold day in Tokyo. They could feel it even within their share house- it didn't usually get cold like this, so it made sense that Reon reacted this way. 

Even so, it was cute.

“...Kenta-san...I thought my classes weren't until later.” Reon rubbed his eyes and yawned softly, still trying to wake up.

“There's still a decent amount of time, but-” Kenta felt himself get pulled down and he found himself wrapped under Reon’s blankets. The culprit who got him like this in the first place was hugging him protectively. As if he was shielding him from the cold...and Kenta supposed it worked. He was very warm and his arms around him were very comforting.

“Then I can sleep in more. It's cold so…don't want to get up yet…” Reon mumbled softly. Cute. This side of Reon was definitely cute.

A few minutes of silence passed- Reon holding Kenta in his arms and Kenta letting himself be held. If it weren’t for the fact that both of them had things to do today, he would’ve allowed them to stay comfortable like this for longer- or even the whole day. “...You know you'll have to get up eventually.” Kenta smiled, gently kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. “I made pancakes and coffee for you. It’ll get cold if you don't get up soon.”

“...” Reon appeared to be conflicted before he sighed and let go of him, taking off the blanket and standing up, almost immediately wrapping his arms around himself. “...cold. It's already springtime so why is it cold. Shouldn't the weather be getting warmer? Even if March just started...Tokyo usually never gets this cold too...”

“The winter was particularly strong this year.” Kenta stood up and fixed his glasses. “It almost feels like we're back in Sapporo, doesn't it?”

“...I guess. We won’t be able to have a snowball fight here though. Not that I want to.”

Kenta smiled and patted Reon’s head as he walked to the main room, his boyfriend trailing behind him. He sat down across from Reon, opening his laptop and checking Gyroaxia’s schedule. It was clear for this week, but he still had to check the rest of the month so he could be able to make negotiations when he could.

Ah, speaking of which…Argo-

Reon ate a small piece of pancake. “Oh yeah, isn't Argonavis doing a White Day live?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I was just thinking about that. It seems that the name is ‘Promised Diamond’ and they will be doing a cover song.”

“It's Kuchizuke Diamond, and they're giving out konpeito.” His boyfriend ate another pancake slice before continuing. “Yuuto told me.”

“So he did…”

There was a short moment of silence before Kenta chuckled softly. Reon looked at him, confused.

“What is it?”

“No, I just remembered something. Yuuto and White Day…”

Reon stared at him for a bit as he sipped his coffee before a look of realization came. “...Ah, right. Yuuto always gave everyone White Day candy didn't he? That guy...there's no way he didn't know the meaning of those candies. He caused a lot of trouble for the guys in his class...and he gave us White Day candy too, didn’t he? I remember Nayuta almost fighting him because of that.”

“Yeah, he did.” Kenta tilted his head. “But, would you put it past Yuuto to not know the meaning of hard candies given on White Day?”

His boyfriend squinted at him. “...wait, so he _didn't_ know?”

“Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t.” A small smile made its way onto his face.

“...Kenta-san, you should've at least said something back then if you knew...” Reon sighed. “Well, there's no helping it now I guess. It's already been a while since then. Hopefully someone's told him by now.”

Silence fell over them again. The only sound in the kitchen being Kenta typing up notes for Gyroaxia’s schedule. He knew that Nayuta wanted to spend time with Ren, even if he may deny it, so he made sure to clear out any events that happened near White Day. As for himself…

He glanced at Reon, who was finishing up his food, standing up to bring his empty plates and cups to the sink.

“Kenta-san, what time is it?”

Kenta glanced at the time on the laptop. “An hour before your classes.”

“Already?” Reon came back. “Did I really sleep in for that long?”

He chuckled softly. “It was like you were hibernating.”

“...Ah.” Reon’s face was red. He really was too cute.

Kenta stood and wrapped his arms around Reon’s neck before moving up to gently kiss him. “It was cute though. You had a very peaceful and content expression on your face.”

His boyfriend glanced away but still wrapped his arms around Kenta’s waist. “K-Kenta-”

“Uwa. So much PDA…” Miyuki made a face as he entered with grocery bags in hand.

“Their energies are very synced this morning~ Kenken and Reon-kun are getting along well~” Ryo was behind Miyuki, with a bag of what appeared to be various sweets in hand.

Miyuki gave Ryo an exasperated expression. “I'd say they're doing more than ‘getting along’ here.”

Reon’s face was an even brighter red now and Kenta kissed him again, if only to tick Miyuki off a little. In response, Reon held onto his waist a little tighter and tentatively reciprocated the kiss. And Miyuki…

“I can't stand you two.” Miyuki sighed. “Ryo-chin, let's put up the groceries while they're making out.”

“Right~”

Kenta was the one who parted from Reon first, patting his head. “You should probably head to your classes now. Make sure to dress warmly. I’ll be waiting for you to return.”

“O-Okay. Then, I'll get going.” Reon slowly let go of Kenta’s waist and went to his room, almost immediately coming back out in very warm clothes and giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

When it was quiet in the share house again, Miyuki sighed and pointed his thumb towards the kitchen.

“The stuff you asked us to buy is in the kitchen.” The other sighed. “You know, that _is_ a lot of chocolate. How much are you planning to make?”

Kenta pushed up his glasses. “Well, triple the amount Reon gave me before of course.”

Miyuki stared at him. “...I never knew you were so into White Day that you'd give triple the return chocolate...then again, you're really thorough in everything. It shouldn't be a surprise.”

“I guess you could say that.” He headed towards the kitchen. “I'll be using the kitchen for a while then.”

“Kenken,” Ryo appeared with some snacks. “do you want any help?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m fine.”

Another sigh came from Miyuki’s lips. “You and Reon are so sweet to each other it almost makes me sick. Both of you cuddle and kiss at every chance you can get, both of you insist on making chocolate on your own for each other…”

“Are you jealous? Or perhaps, are you lonely?” Kenta smiled at Miyuki, who squinted at him.

“I'm not jealous of you. And-”

“Miyuki-kun isn't alone~ I’m here~” Almost immediately after saying that, Ryo hugged Miyuki as if to support his words.

“...Thanks Ryo-chin.”

Kenta left them to hug and do whatever they wanted as he started preparing the chocolate. As he did, he remembered what it was like a month ago on Valentine's Day.

* * *

_Reon was being surrounded by people who wanted to give him Valentine's Day chocolate, and he did his best to collect them all but he appeared to be a bit overwhelmed. It was no surprise that Reon was popular- he was very attractive and had a good personality, so it was only natural._

_Kenta wasn’t surrounded by people himself, no, but he did receive a good amount of chocolate prior, carrying it all in a single bag. Nothing compared to the amount Reon got though._

_“Reon.” He called out to his boyfriend, who seemed to perk up upon hearing his voice._

_“Kenta-san!” Reon quickly made his way out the crowd, holding so much chocolate in his arms it almost spilled out. “Oh, you also got a lot of chocolate today.”_

_“Yeah, hold on.” Kenta pulled out a plastic bag from his pocket, opening it before holding it out to Reon. He figured something like this would happen, so he had extra bags. “Use this to carry your chocolate.”_

_“You're always well prepared, huh.” Reon put all his chocolate - except for one in a medium sized heart shaped box - inside the bag before taking it. “...By the way, I…” He trailed off._

_Kenta knew what was going on, but even so, he only smiled and pretended like he didn’t know. “Hmm?”_

_“I...I made you some chocolate…” Reon handed him the heart shaped box he had in his hands, his voice quiet and his eyes refusing to meet his. His face was red. “H-Happy Valentine's Day.”_

_Kenta took the chocolate, humming softly. The crowd from earlier had mostly dissipated but the ones that were still there looked at them in surprise. A small smile made its way onto his face. “Thank you, Reon. I'm sure it'll taste good since it was filled with your love.”_

_At his words, Reon flushed an even brighter red. “D-Don’t say embarrassing things like that…”_

_“It’s not embarrassing, is it? Did you not make it with love?”_

_“W-Well...yeah…”_

_“These are your feelings, so it’s not embarrassing.” Kenta’s smile became a bit wider. “I’m happy.” A short pause. “I don't have any chocolate that I can get you in return right now. I’ll make you some later.”_

_“N-No you don’t have to, but instead um...for White Day…” Reon’s voice was quiet to where only Kenta could hear him, and even then, it became quieter. “You can do something for White Day instead.”_

_“...” Kenta laughed softly and gently patted his boy_ _friend’s head. Even though Reon was taller than him, he appeared to be smaller here...he liked it, seeing that expression on Reon’s face. “Alright, look forward to it then.”_

* * *

The memories of Valentine’s Day resurfaced and he smiled as he poured the chocolate into the molds. There were a variety of molds he used. Large heart shaped ones, regular chocolate bars, and even small star shaped ones. After they settled in evenly, he placed them into the freezer so that they would harden a bit faster. Once he was done with that, he walked over to the couch in the main room and relaxed on the couch, thinking about the amount of chocolate he put in the freezer.

...Maybe he went a little overboard and made too much.

Well, it would be alright. They could always share the chocolate and they didn’t have to eat it all right away. For now, he would wait until Reon got home to surprise him. He _could_ go to university and visit Reon, but he figured waiting would be better. Where less people could see them. Reon...would probably like that better. Also, he kind of wanted to keep Reon’s flustered expression to himself. Just a little...

“Oi, Kenta. I get that you’re in love with Reon, but that expression on your face is really creeping me out…” Miyuki sighed before sitting on the other side of the couch Kenta was on. “...Well, it’s not like we get to see you this happy often, so I guess it’s okay.”

“Really?” Kenta tilted his head. “Do I not seem happy often?”

“How should I say it...you smile a lot, but it doesn’t feel like you’re actually happy. It feels like it’s a smile out of obligation and politeness. Ah- like when you’re making negotiations. Even with Nayuta it feels...to put it bluntly, a little fake.” Miyuki scrolled on his phone in thought. “With Reon it’s different. When you two started dating it was a little unexpected, to be honest.”

He blinked. “Was it?”

“Yeah, I would’ve thought you would be so focused on supporting Nayuta that you didn’t want to date.” The other paused. “Reon...when you’re with Reon, you really do seem like you’re genuinely happier. Dunno whether that’s because you just love him that much or something else, but…” Miyuki vaguely gestured. “Yeah. Also you’re more childish around Reon. It throws me off seeing that.”

“I...see.” Kenta became quiet after that, his eyes moving to his laptop. Was that really the case? Now that he thinks about it more, he did tend to put Gyroaxia first and foremost before- with Nayuta at its core. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t care about the others about the band, just...he tended to put Nayuta first because his songs were the reason Gyroaxia had gotten this far- everyone knew that Nayuta’s songs would bring them to the top.

But, everyone else had their place in Gyro too- even if both he and Nayuta said that if they wanted to leave then they could leave. Ryo was a genius type as well, quickly gaining the bass skills needed to keep up with Nayuta and rarely making mistakes. Miyuki was a talented drummer on his own, even if he couldn’t see that and stayed within Nayuta’s shadow.

And Reon...Reon was the best guitarist Gyroaxia could have. His skills were unmatched- yes, he made mistakes during practice but none of them were big and Reon always fixed them. He always worked hard to improve- become better and better. He even wanted to surpass Nayuta.

After dating Reon, he saw more of that passion. The shine in his eyes as he talked about the guitarist he admired, his serious expression when he was practicing and putting his all into the guitar, his flustered face when Kenta teased him, his arms holding Kenta close as they-

Miyuki flicked his forehead. It hurt a little. As Kenta held his forehead in confusion, the other spoke. “Stop being gay.”

Kenta stared at Miyuki before sighing. “Would you like for me to fill up your schedule more?”

“No wait don't do that.”

He shook his head before closing his laptop. “Well, Gyro’s getting busy next week anyway. Cherish your free time while you still can.”

“...That sounds vaguely threatening.” Miyuki sighed. “Well whatever, I’m sure Nayuta’s been itching to play after this White Day break you’ve given him.”

“I’m sure that’s the case for all of us.” Kenta pushed up his glasses. “For now, we should just practice and work on improving as usual.”

“Right, right.”

* * *

Reon packed up his notes from the lecture, planning to leave immediately to get back to the sharehouse, but…

“K-Kikyo put me down…!” Wataru was...currently being carried out the lecture hall bridal style by no one other than Rio, his boyfriend from the same band. The only thing the rest of the class could do was watch and listen as Rio calmly spoke, contrasting with Wataru’s louder and more flustered voice.

He’s glad Kenta didn’t come to uni and do that…he doesn’t imagine that Kenta would carry him though. More like...he would probably kiss him passionately in front of everyone if he wanted to fluster him. Reon shook his head before slowly zipping up his bag before carrying it on his shoulder, turning to Yuuto. “...Hey, Yuuto, what’s going on with them?”

“Well...it’s White Day after all.” Yuuto looked down with a sigh, before snapping his head up and grabbing Reon’s shoulders, shaking him aggressively. “Why didn’t you tell me what the White Day candies meant…!”

“You- stop shaking me first!” Reon held his head as Yuuto stopped shaking him- he was a little dizzy. The other’s hands were still gripping his shoulders though. “I thought you knew what those candies meant! There’s no way you wouldn’t have known, it’s common knowledge right?”

“But I didn’t!” Yuuto removed his hands from Reon’s shoulders, burying his face into his hands. “From elementary school until now…”

He stared at him before the words properly registered in his head. “...For that long?!” 

The other was sulking now. “I only found out after Wataru happened to mention it recently…”

Reon shook his head. “Yuuto...how did it take _this_ long for someone to tell you…”

“I don’t know. I guess they were like you and assumed I knew already…” Yuuto gently hit his head against the wall. “I’m so stupid…”

To be fair on Reon’s part- the meaning of White Day candies were always assumed to be common knowledge- after all, White Day was important to a lot of people. But, well...Yuuto was a rare case it seemed. Or maybe there was no one to tell him the meanings in the first place.

“W-Well at least you didn’t do it this year…? You can just give the people who gave you chocolate on Valentine’s Day some cookies in return instead.”

“Huh?” Yuuto blinked. “Oh yeah, Wataru mentioned marshmallows meant you didn’t like them while hard candies meant you liked them...do cookies have a special meaning?”

“Yeah, cookies mean you just want to stay friends. There are other things you can give people. Gummy candies also mean you don’t like them, macarons or cupcakes means that they’re a special person to you. Caramel candy means that you feel comfortable and safe around them, madelines mean you want to get closer, and baumkuchen is wishing that their happiness continues on.”

Yuuto nodded. “There are...a lot of meanings for candy...so you have to think a lot about the gift and make sure you don’t make mistakes…”

“The basic three you really need to remember are marshmallows, cookies, and hard candi- wait, I’ve gotta get back to the sharehouse…!”

The other blinked. “Is it something urgent?”

“Urgent...I guess you could say that. Kenta-san is waiting for me so…”

“Then get going! I’m glad you seem to be happy now.”

“...Yeah, thanks. I’ll see you.” Reon waved to Yuuto before immediately leaving and heading back to Gyro’s sharehouse.

Once he made it back, he immediately noticed the large bag of chocolate wrapped neatly on the table. Reon walked over to it in confusion before he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

“Happy White Day, Reon.” Kenta whispered into his ear and Reon moved to turn around and face his boyfriend, who was simply smiling up at him.

“You...actually did something for White Day. This is...a lot of chocolate.” He was quiet. “Thank you.”

His boyfriend reached up to pat his head. “I made triple the chocolate for you. I couldn’t just do nothing after seeing such a cute expression on your face on Valentine’s.”

He felt his face heat up. “K-Kenta-san…”

“Also, what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t return your feelings on White Day?” Kenta kissed him gently. “...Is there anywhere else you want to go tonight?”

“Anywhere else…” Reon thought about it for a few seconds, before shaking his head. “Just...spending time with you here is fine.”

Kenta nodded. “Then, do-”

“If you two are going to fuck please do so at a hotel.” Miyuki’s voice came from the hallways. “Nayuta’s already caused us to get noise complaints and if we get any more I think we’re going to get kicked out.”

Silence fell over them and they glanced at each other. A small mischievous sparkle was in Kenta’s eyes. Reon knew that expression - and he was the _only_ one who knew that expression - and he gently stroked his boyfriend’s hair, leaning down to kiss him. Kenta naturally kissed back, carefully pushing Reon forward until Reon’s back hit the table.

When they parted, Kenta spoke softly into his ear. “Play along for a bit.”

Kenta most likely wanted to mess with Miyuki a little bit- he didn’t do it often before, but ever since they’ve started dating...Reon’s noticed Kenta’s been letting himself relax and enjoy himself more. This was one of the ways he was enjoying himself, it seemed. Well, Reon didn’t mind. It was fun going along with this and- he did have to get payback with Miyuki for something recently.

“What are you planning?”

“Carry me to your room. I’ll grab the chocolate. You’re also welcome to kiss me harder if you want.” His boyfriend smiled before he leaned forward to kiss him, and Reon’s arms automatically flew to wrap around Kenta’s waist, taking up Kenta’s offer to kiss him harder.

Following his boyfriend’s words, their lips were on each other all the way to his room- it was hard not to bump into things, but they managed to get there without incident. Kenta also seemed to be having fun making exaggerated noises that Miyuki could _definitely_ hear. Reon gently put Kenta down on the bed, kicking his door closed for extra effect.

It was only then that they parted and stared at each other before bursting into quiet laughter. Being like this...he liked it a lot.

“You think Miyuki-san will come in here?”

“Anytime now.” Kenta put the chocolate to the side and spread his arms wide. “Cuddle?”

“...Yeah.” Reon moved to lay down next to Kenta- finding that his face was buried into Kenta’s chest. He melted almost immediately after feeling the other gently stroke his hair while putting the blanket over him. Closing his eyes, he pulled his boyfriend closer and just as he was about to say something, the door slammed open.

Miyuki’s voice was then heard from the door. “I told you if you guys were going to fuck go to a hotel.”

Kenta turned his head slightly to look at Miyuki, before looking back at Reon. “Reon I wasn’t aware we were having sex. You should’ve told me I would’ve gotten prepared.”

He buried his face deeper into Kenta’s chest to hide his smile. It took everything he had to not laugh out loud right then and there. He imagined that the expression on Miyuki’s face was that of exasperation.

“...I hate you - not you Reon-kun, this was probably Kenta’s plan in the first place - I hate you so much.” Miyuki then closed the door gently as he left.

Reon lifted his head up and just as he was about to tell Kenta his plan succeeded, the other laughed. It wasn’t a quiet one, either. His laugh was bright, like the dawn of a new day. He was a bit surprised to hear this laugh from him. He wasn’t used to it, but he definitely didn’t hate it.

“Reon-” Kenta was about to speak, but Reon moved to hover over Kenta and leaned down to kiss him. He loved hearing his boyfriend laugh- seeing him smile and laugh and even pull small pranks...it differed from the usual stern and responsible Kenta, and he was the one who saw this side the most.

“Kenta-san.” His love for Kenta bubbled up within his chest and he quietly pressed their foreheads together. “Kenta-san. I love you.” He said the words out loud in the heat of the moment- but it was true. “...I really love you.” Reon spoke quieter this time, feeling his face turn red. He shouldn’t be flustered-they were dating after all, couples said these words to each other all the time, but he still-

Kenta pulled him into a gentle kiss. “Reon, I love you too.”

Reon smiled into the kiss, letting himself shift to lay down next to his boyfriend so they could cuddle easier.

“Are you sure you’re satisfied with just this, Reon?” Kenta ran his fingers through Reon’s hair, his voice laced with mild concern. “It’s White Day, so I thought…”

...Ah, Kenta was worried. So even he could get a little insecure like this sometimes. “No, what you’ve done was already good enough. Spending time with you like this is the best. Extravagant things aren’t really my thing...you don’t need to take me to an expensive restaurant or anything like that.” He gently kissed Kenta’s forehead. “I’m definitely okay with this, so don’t worry.”

“...” Kenta nuzzled into the crook of Reon’s neck, beginning to relax. “...Then that’s good...I’m glad.”

Reon smiled and closed his eyes, holding Kenta tighter. “Yeah. You already do a lot for me, so...just this is fine. It doesn’t change the fact that I still love you.” Hearing himself say those words made him feel a little embarrassed- just a little. But seeing Kenta relax completely after hearing those words and hold onto him tighter drowned out the embarrassment. 

Yeah, just relaxing and being in each other’s presence like this was definitely fine.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a shame that reoken is a rarepair...i enjoy reoken v much and i'd be glad if you liked them too


End file.
